This invention concerns a method of and apparatus for resurfacing a worn composition roof or siding of buildings. In the past various materials and methods have been used to resurface existing deteriorated roofs and sidings. The most common practices have been to either tear off the old roofing or siding and apply a new covering to the structure, or to put a new composition layer directly on top of the old roofing or siding. While many homeowners would like to personally resurface their roofs or sidings, certain factors make it difficult for them when using the replacement roofing and siding that is now available. First of all the usual replacement roofing is fairly heavy and difficult for an amateur to manipulate. Secondly, it is difficult for an untrained worker to maintain the alignment of the shingles and, as a result, the finished roof or siding does not have an attractive appearance. Also it is difficult for an inexperienced worker to assure that the lower exposed ends of the shingles are sealed against the roof without nailing down these ends. Accordingly untrained persons are apt to make mistakes which allow leaks that result from sun, and driving wind and rain.
An object of the present invention is to provide a resurfacing material that is light in weight and easy to apply, and has means for aligning the individual shingles during installation and means for nailing down the lower exposed edges of the shingles.